My Diary for You
by Anis5240
Summary: Randy wrote all his adventures with Howard in a diary.
1. 1st Entry

**OK, I know you guys are quite surprised that I'm now writing three in-progress fics (which surprised me as well), but here's a fic I dedicated to Tumblr user two-live-shoobs (they're bruce-dorable, you should check them out)**

 **This fic will summarize every episode in RC: 9GN (though not all, some of them might will be made up)in Randy's point of view. I will put which episode in each chapter as reference ^^**

 ***First Chapter: refer to the ep "When Howie Met Randy"***

* * *

Randy walked home as fast as his little legs could. He wanted to tell his mom about what happened in Norrisville High School just now. About those mega-bruce moves the Norrisville Ninja had shown to him when fighting the monster in the school's cafeteria (who was actually his daycare teacher) and the kid he'd tried to convince about the masked hero of the town. He was eager for that; his heart thumped excitedly in every step he took.

Reaching the dark purple-roofed house at the end of the street, he stepped into the house's porch and knocked the red wooden door three times.

'Mom!' he called, 'I'm home!'

The door slowly creaked open and Mrs. Cunningham's joyful face poked out of the house, cooing, 'Ooohhh, my little sugar is home already!' She ruffled her son's tyrian purple hair and pulled his cheeks; the young boy giggled as she did.

'Where's your cap, Randy darling?' she asked, noticing the red cap Randy always wore to the kindergarten wasn't on the top of his head.

'Uh...' Randy hesitated, but his mom only beamed at him and said, 'Come, let's go inside.' She took his hand before letting him enter their house and she closed the door.

'Wanna take your bath first, Randy?' the mother said. Randy only nodded as his answer and he went to the stairs.

'Oh, before that...' She pulled out a piece of cloth from her trousers' pocket and blindfolded her son, stifling a giggle.

'Mom?' said the boy, blindly walked a few steps forwards but Mrs. Cunningham caught his hands and slowly guided her son from behind to the house's second floor, where Randy's room was.

'Don't worry, Mommy's here,' she said while taking each step carefully. 'Is there something you want to show me, Mom?' the blindfolded kid voiced with a slight stammer. She only smiled and continued leading Randy to his room.

'Here we are,' she announced as they reached Randy's room, having turquoise blue walls with some pictures hanging, a single bed, two short bookshelves and a desk with a chair. She lifted the boy and plopped him onto the wooden chair before taking the cloth away from Randy's eyes. 'I hope you like this, sweetie pie,' she said cheerfully.

Randy rubbed his eyes for a while and he caught a glimpse of something square-shaped on his desk and he gasped, hoping for a new set of jigsaw puzzles.

Instead, it was what he feared the most (the second after chickens): a _diary_. The good thing was it was blue in colour, not the freakish pink he'd usually seen some of the girls in the daycare brought with them.

'Mom, I don't want this!' He shoved the book to his mother, who was rather shocked with his sudden action. 'Oh come on Randy, it's just a diary,' she said softly. 'Diaries are for girls!' he moaned and started bawling.

'Not all girls have a diary, and not all boys don't have one of their own,' Mrs. Cunningham comforted her son and patted his back. 'Why did you buy me this?' Randy murmured between his sobs. 'You know I'm not always around, Randy dear. If you want someone to talk with, it's this.' She held the blue diary in front of his eyes. 'But how?'

'You write into it. See?' She flickered open the book. 'You wrote the date, and write whatever you have went through each particular day. Isn't it great?' 'But it sounds boring,' Randy mumbled. 'Why do people _have_ this?' 'One day you will know how important this little fellow is to you.' His mother smiled at him, but he turned his face away. With a sigh, she then left the room, closing the door.

Randy only stared at the diary his mom had bought him, feeling quite guilty that he rejected his mother's gift. He forced himself to touch it and held it. It was quite thick, almost 500 pages (his eyes widened when he saw it) and she had wrote his name inside, behind the front cover.

At first, his mind was blank; he didn't know what to write in the wonky book. He rested his head onto his desk, thinking. Suddenly a face with ruffled orange hair appeared before his eyes, grinning...

He perked up and took his pencil, tapping his chin with it before started writing:

 _ **3 July 2005**_

 _ **I dont know what to write. I mean, Mom just buy me this, which wonks up my cheese. I'm not starting this with "Dear diary"; sounds too girlish (Eeuw.). Gonna call you book. Hope you like it**_

 _ **There is this kid name Howard Weiner-what was his name again? (Looks like have to ask him when I meet him in daycare tomorrow.) He didn't believe at the famous Ninja of Norrisville (WHHAAATT?! He's my idol, he had NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!), so I dragged him to the school where older kids go to see him in action. And guess what? The Ninja; he was SO BRUCE (he make awesome jokes in battle, I laugh really hard), with his moves when fighting the pink moster attacked the canteen and I turn her back to human by cutting her apron! Isn't it great?!**_

 _ **Turns out he (howard) had known about the ninja, he just being away for some while (seeing his grandpa I think). Hahahaha what a shoob I am to believe that.**_

 _ **Think gonna stop here, might write again tomorrow. Bye bye.**_

 _ **Randy Cunningham**_

Randy placed down his pencil and closed the diary, gazing at it with a smile and went to his cupboard, taking his towel and swung open the blue door, not knowing his mother had seen him writing into the blue book moments ago.

* * *

 **I guess that will do for now, hope you enjoy it! :D (thinking it's cute that Randy didn't write English well when he was young X))**


	2. A Tooth Pulled Out

**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I updated this fic. So here's the next chapter: it's about how Randy lost his front tooth when he was a kid. Enjoy ;)**

 ***Ep ref: "Ninja Camp"***

* * *

It was the second week of the summer holidays, yet Randy couldn't help from being bored as the time passed. He only stared outside of his house from the sole window in his room with his right hand supported his head, watching older kids were skating on the road with their brand-new McRollerBlades. He let out a sigh; he wanted to have one but his mom was always busy with her work and he didn't wish to bother his mother with his wants. Also, because he was still a preschool learner.

He got up from his wooden chair and went to his desk before squatting and rummaged inside its drawers. Seconds later, a medium-sized blue book was in his hand and he grabbed his pencil on the table and slouched back onto the green chair, flickering open his diary his mom had bought for him three weeks ago and chewed the end of his pencil for a while before writing:

 _ **19 July 2005**_

 _ **Hey book,**_

 _ **It's boring today, as the days before. A bit jealous with older kids, though, showing off their McRollerBlades. Mom was at home now; don't want to disturb her resting. Wish Howard was here. At least we can play Ninja with my foam swords.**_

He was about to end his entry of the day (he had been writing since the first day he got the book) when a soft tap on the blue door of his room interrupted him and he hastily hid his diary between the rows of books on one of his bookshelves and jogged towards the door and swung it open, only being greeted by a cloaked figure with a large brown box as its head and he fell on the floor in surprise.

'What the juice?' Randy said in bewilderment as the box-headed slowly marched at him and he frantically got to his feet when the figure suddenly stopped and pulled out the box that concealed his head and the blue-eyed boy only stared with wide eyes at his friend, Howard Weinerman, who was now hollering at top of his lungs.

'I cannot believe it! You're scared at a box dude? Hahaha!' the chubby kid said between his laughs and began slapping his thigh repeatedly, throwing the box he wore just now onto the floor. Feeling rather insulted, Randy only waited until Howard finished (it took him almost 10 minutes of waiting since Howard kept cracking up when he saw him) and he replied, 'I'm not scared. I'm just surprised.'

'You're not, Cunningham, I knew it. Can see it from your face.' said Howard and he cackled, which made Randy slightly red in the face. 'Just shut up, Howard,' the purple-haired said.

'Anyway, what do you think of my costume? Pretty bruce, isn't it? Might gonna wear it during Halloween,' Howard told Randy, holding his black cloak. 'Or...on next week! There's a costume party at Bash's house; you're coming?'

'Eh, maybe not,' Randy answered and headed towards his cupboard.

'What?!' Howard exclaimed in utter surprise. 'Why? We've been together since three weeks ago, mind you, I want you to come to that party!' he demanded as Randy turned the cupboard's doorknob and took out two foam-made red swords and closed it. 'Mom's worried about me, being her precious son,' the red-shirted mumbled in which Howard stifled a giggle. He gave one to his biffer and pointed out to the ginger's cloak, 'By the way, wanna play Ninja?'

'Ooohh, I want! I want to be the Ninja!' Howard shouted, raising his hands. 'No you can't!' Randy stuck out his tongue playfully as he said. 'Why can't I?' 'Because you're wearing a robe! And bad guys always wear robes!'

'That's wonk,' Howard protested but he took the toy sword anyway. He picked up his headgear, placing it neatly on his head and posed like a swordsman, holding his sword with both hands. 'Let's fight, Ninja Cunningham!'

'I'm coming!' Randy replied excitedly and they started slashing their foam swords to each other, sometimes acting as if they got stabbed and staggering to stand up. Often, they smirked when they eyed one another, panting.

'Hiyah!' With a final swing, Howard's sword tip hit Randy's cheek and since he wore the box, he unknowingly had punched the dark-haired's face, causing the latter to sprawl on the violet carpet placed at the middle of the room, covering his visage.

Howard giggled as he took off the box and saw what happened. Panicked, he went to Randy's side and shook his body. 'Hey, are you OK?' he asked frantically, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

'W-what?' he heard Randy's faint answer and he grinned when the boy slowly got up, but that was when he noticed something was trickling down from his friend's face.

Blood.

His hazel eyes widened the moment they fell onto Randy, who had lowered his hand and his visage was smeared with his own blood, and upon seeing the black space at his front teeth, he knew what he had done.

He had caused Randy's tooth to fall out.

'Mrs. Cunningham!' Immediately, Howard bolted out of Randy's room while Randy only watched him in puzzlement. Scratching his head with his left hand, he then looked at his other hand and murmured, 'Oh.'

(line break)

Howard was walking downstairs anxiously without even lifting his cloak that dragged behind him. 'Mrs. Cunningham!' he called again. As he moved, he accidentally stepped on the hem of his robe and he slipped, but he fell into someone's embrace and he looked up.

It was Randy's mother.

'Howard, is there anything wrong?' she said. 'And don't forget to lift up your cloak; you might fall again. Where's Randy?' Hearing her mentioning her son, the ginger sobbed before telling her the incident. Shocked, she quickly went upstairs with the Weinerman boy was at her tail.

'Randy!' she cried as they entered the room but Randy wasn't there. The mother ran her fingers over her hair and was about to step out when the sound of a tap turned filled the air and the house's second bathroom's door swung open, revealing her son, having some cottons in his mouth.

'Are...are you alright, sweetie pie?' she managed to say after a while she and Howard had been staring at Randy in silence. 'I'm fine,' the kid replied with a muffled voice. 'Mom, look! Howard pulled out my tooth!' He showed his mom the tooth that fell out. Mrs. Cunningham smiled and squatted, gently ruffling her son's hair. 'Does it hurt?' she asked, in which Randy shook his head and beamed at her.

'Good boy,' she said and pulled his cheeks. 'Howard?' She turned her attention to the orange-haired boy, who was twiddling his fingers in guilt. 'It's OK, Howard. Maybe the tooth's ready to be pulled out,' she comforted him and the kid's smile flashed back in his face.

'Come, I will send you home.' She took Howard's dainty left hand and went downstairs with him. 'But what about Randy?' the ginger said, gazing at his biffer. 'Don't worry, he's used of staying alone in the house,' she told Howard. 'Take care of the house, Randy boy. Mom will be away just for a while.'

'OK,' Randy answered and he bid them goodbye as they walked out of the house and waited until the dark red door was closed. Then, he swiftly went to the bookshelf where he had put his diary and opened the page he had left and continued writing in such enthusiasm:

 _ **19 July 2005**_

 _ **Hey book,**_

 _ **It's boring today, as the days before. A bit jealous with older kids, though, showing off their McRollerBlades. Mom was at home now; don't want to disturb her resting. Wish Howard was here. At least we can play Ninja with my foam swords.**_

 _ **Howard did come! Startling me with that wonky box-headed costume of him, what the juice? And we played Ninja again, he was the bad guy and I am the Ninja! Whoopie! But there's something even brucer than that: He accidentally punched me that one of my teeth fell out! How cool is that?**_

 _ **He's a bit scared when he saw my face, bet he has not gotten his tooth out yet. Mom says I am a good boy because I don't cry like a baby.**_

 _ **Enough for today, book. Cant wait for tomorrow.**_

 _ **Randy Cunningham**_

 _ **(Mom might gonna make me eat only porridge for a few days though, eww.)**_

Randy closed his diary and went to his bed before tucking it under his pillow. A quite loud beep was heard from outside of the Cunninghams' home and he began to go downstairs, wanting to greet his mother.


	3. Going to the Party

Randy was lying on the two-seated blue sofa in his room, staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling of the room. His light blue diary was on the floor, its pages were slightly folded. A pencil was tucked at his right ear, and he jingled his legs out of boredom. Letting out a wide yawn, he stretched his body and rolled to his left side. He was about to close his eyes when his mother opened the room's door and greeted him, 'Good morning, darling! Rise and shine for the day!'

'Mom, I'm tired,' the little boy replied and covered his face with the sofa's cushions. 'Tired? What have you done throughout the day?' the mother asked curiously and she glanced over her son's room. Everything was neatly placed and she beamed at the sight, not expecting her boy kept everything in a perfect order. 'Just sleeping.'

Mrs. Cunningham spluttered when she heard it and chuckled before the blue book near the sofa caught her eyes and a smile appeared in her face. 'Looks like you started to love the diary,' she said, in which Randy answered with a 'hmmm'. Her smile grew and she raised her son, which surprised him and placed him on her lap as she sat onto the blue sofa.

'Howard's dad called me just now,' she started while running her fingers on Randy's hair. 'He told Howard's really mad about you not coming to Bash's party today.' Randy's eyes went wide as he heard the news.

'Er…when does the party start?' the boy asked timidly, remembering what his friend told him about the party last week. Mrs. Cunningham glanced at her red wristwatch and said, 'About three hours later. Why?'

To her surprise, Randy jumped and grabbed his blue towel but then she grabbed his hoodie and he fell back into his mom's embrace. 'Have got any attire to go to the party, sweetheart?' the mother asked and Randy nodded impatiently before wriggling out of her hug and went to the bathroom. Mrs. Cunningham only shook her head and she walked out of the room, wanting to prepare breakfast.

(line break)

In ten minutes, Randy finished his bath and he entered his room in anew attire, drying his wet hair with his towel. He opened his cupboard and began fishing inside it for an outfit to Bash's party. He didn't wish to go, but his biffer's pouted face filled his head and he didn't want to disappoint him. Lifting some of his clothes, he crawled into it and found the suit he had bought by himself using the money in his McFist MoneyBox. He took it and went out of the cupboard, having a look on the attire with a smile.

Tucking the suit inside his hoodie, Randy picked up his diary and slid it under one of the blue sofa's seats. He then headed to his room's door with a slow, excited jog and closed the blue door.

'Mom! I'm going to Howard's house!' said the little boy as he went downstairs, hugging his costume for the party.

'But sweetie -' Mrs. Cunningham's words were cut off by the sound of the front door being closed. She sighed before continuing her work in the kitchen.

(line break)

'Howie! Are you done? We will be heading there in twenty minutes!' Mort Weinerman's voice echoed in the Weinerman residence. His wife was reading the newspaper while his eldest daughter, Heidi was on the computer, searching for the juiciest gossips in the online edition of McGazine.

'Coming! Just wait for another ten minutes!' Howard replied from the basement, where his room was. Even though he was a four-year old boy, he wasn't afraid of the dark, as long as he was away from his annoying sister. The other three Weinermans rolled their eyes, having heard the same response for the twentieth time since morning.

The buzz of their house's doorbell interrupted their thoughts and Heidi left her seat in a rush and headed towards the door, hoping to see her friends. Instead, as she swung open the door widely, the beaming face of Randy Cunningham greeted her. 'Hi,' he started sheepishly. 'Is Howard still here?'

'Nope, he's already dead,' said Heidi in an exasperated voice and she went to close the door when Mort suddenly appeared and spoke, 'Oh, are you Randy Cunningham, Howie's friend?' Randy nodded. 'Well, do come in, he's getting ready for the party he's invited.' The man offered but the little boy declined politely. 'No, thank you,' he said. 'I'd rather wait for him here.'

'Suit yourself, son,' said Mort and he cleared his throat before shouting (in a manly manner), 'Howie! Your friend is here already!'

'What? He's here already?' Howard asked in bewilderment and everyone in the house (including Randy) could hear his fussiness and five minutes later, the stout boy showed up. Randy turned at his best friend and smiled.

For Howard was wearing the same costume he wore when he came to visit him last week, except the box he had over his head was covered with some sticky reddish liquid, making him look like as he was bleeding. There was also a fake axe slicing half through it to make it (for kids) more realistic.

'Hey Howard,' Randy greeted. Howard lifted his black cloak slightly and heading to his friend, in which they bumped their fists together. 'Nice costume.'

'Hah! Thanks, Cunningham! Took me long enough to deal with the box; it kept falling because of the axe. I put some glue on my hair to hold it in place. Isn't it cool?' said Howard giddily. He tried to pull off the box but it was stuck due to the glue he put on his hair. 'Oh, never mind; I will deal with this later,' the orange-haired boy grumbled. 'What do you think of my costume?'

Randy scanned his biffer from head to toe and commented, 'You look like someone who's killed by an axe and returned as a ghost to haunt whoever did it to you.' 'Well that was what I wanna be,' said Howard. 'So you're going to the party? If so, where's your costume?' He pointed out at Randy's usual outfit.

'Oh, I will change it. Just wait,' said the blue-eyed boy with a grin. Howard rolled his eyes as he heard the words.

'Alright kids, let's go to the party!' said Mort Weinerman and the two boys cheered before racing toward the man's yellow car, followed by Mort. As the car left the Weinerman residence, Heidi's eyes trailed on the figure of the spiky-haired kid inside it before going back to the computer.


End file.
